Naruto i Hinata w naszym świecie
by Staramelia
Summary: Naruto z Hinatą wylądowali w naszym świecie. Jak się w nim odnajdą i kogo po drodze spotkają?


— Ej, Hinata! — krzyknął Naruto za idącą dziewczyną. Obróciła się.

— Na... Naruto-kun!

— Masz ochotę na miskę ramen? — spytał. Kiwnęła nieśmiało głową. Poszli więc. Gdy dotarli do Ichiraku, a raczej tam, gdzie powinno stać, otworzyli szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. W miejsce słynnego baru była wielka dziura.

— Czy to na pewno tu? — spytała Hinata.

— Na sto procent — odparł Naruto. — Gdzie moje ramen? — rozpaczał. Nagle potknął się i pociągnął Hinatę za sobą. Oboje wpadli do dziury, ale, co było dziwne, nie znajdowali się na jej dnie. Stali na zatłoczonej ulicy, a Konohy ani śladu.

— Gdzie my jesteśmy? — zapytała wystraszonym głosem Hinata, chwytając się kurczowo rękawa od bluzy Naruto.

— A cholera wie — odpowiedział Naruto. — Spytajmy się kogoś.

— Może ich? — Hinata wskazała drżącym palcem na grupę ludzi, którzy mieli na sobie bluzy z kapturami, zasłaniającymi częściowo twarze. Podeszli do nich więc.

— Macie jakiś, kur**, problem? — zapytał jeden.

— Dokładnie — odparł Naruto. — Chce-... — Nie dokończył, bo dostał pięścią w twarz.

— Chcesz walczyć? — krzyknął. — RASENGAN! Z dziwną łatwością przeciwnik ominął jego atak i powalił go na ziemię.

— Naruto-kun! — krzyknęła Hinata. Jak tylko go zobaczyła, biedaka, całego poobijanego, wpadła w złość i zbiła wszystkich dresów. Zadowolona ze swego dzieła, zarzuciła se ciało Naruto na plecy i poszła do jakiejś restauracji. Jak podeszła kelnerka, zapytała — Macie ramen?

— Niestety nie.

— NANI? — krzyknął Naruto, zrywając się z fotela, na którym go posadziła Hinata.

— Obudziłeś się. To dobrze — powiedziała tylko dziewczyna. — W takim razie zamawiamy cokolwiek. — Kelnerka odeszła i po jakimś czasie wróciła z dwoma talerzami pomidorówki. Hinata podziękowała, Naruto zaczął marudzić, ale oboje zjedli wszystko. Rachunek wynosił 30 zł. Żadnemu z nich nie była znana ta waluta, więc Naruto wyciągnął z kieszeni 1 ryo, zostawił na rachunku z dopiskiem „1 ryo to 100 zł, reszty nie trzeba".

— Hehe, chodź, Hinata — powiedział Naruto.

— Czy to w porządku? — spytała Hinata. — Przecież zapłaciliśmy. Chodź — odparł. Z wahaniem dziewczyna poczłapała za nin. — Wiesz chociaż, gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał po chwili.

— Ups! — odparła Hinata. — Zapomniałam się spytać tamtej kelnerki.

— Ehhh... — westchnął Naruto. — W takim razie zapytamy się tamtej miłej staruszki w berecie — zdecydował. — Przepraszam, babuniu, nie wie pani, gdzie jesteśmy?

— Bóg nie wybaczy ci obrażania starszych, młodzieńcze — powiedziała babcia, waląc Naruto laską w łeb.

— On nie miał nic złego na myśli — broniła Naruto Hinata. — Chcemy się tylko dowiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy i którędy do świata shinobi.

— Bluźnisz, dziecko! — krzyknęła wściekła babcia. — Odnoś się do starszych z szacunkiem! — Hinata też dostała w łeb. W końcu oboje, z guzami na głowie, zrezygnowali z prób nawiązania rozmowy z tą nieprzyjemną osobą i odeszli. Następną postacią na ich drodze był facet w dziwnej koszuli i spodniach zapinanych w połowie brzucha. Cały czas je sobie podciągał **(*A/N robię tu aluzję do mojego nauczyciela od matmy xD)**.

— Przepraszam, nie wie pan może, gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał Naruto.

— Proszę bardzo, klasa powstań! — krzyknął facet. — Proszę mi pokazać pracę domową! — Naruto odchrząknął.

— Przepraszam, ale my już stoimy i nie jesteśmy pana uczniami. Pytamy tylko grzecznie o drogę. — Na to facet w ogóle nie zareagował, tylko zaczął kolejny monolog, więc Hinata szybko pociągnęła Naruto za rękaw i oboje się ulotnili, zostawiając nauczyciela samemu sobie.

Niestety nauczyciel dość szybko się skapnął, że uciekli (jak to możliwe?), więc podciągnął po raz kolejny spodnie i trzymając się za pasek, ruszył w pogoń za nieszczęsną, nic nie spodziewającą się parą. Był to atak z zaskoczenia, więc niestety udało mu się dopaść oboje i zaciągnął ich do szkoły na matmę. Potruł cośtam o pitagorasie, ale szybko się zamknął, bo rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.

— Ja stąd uciekam — powiedział Naruto. — To było nudniejsze, niż zajęcia w akademii. — Wyszli więc z klasy. Niestety na obu ławkach w wąskim korytarzu, ku wolności, siedziały jakieś ufoki i tarasowały przejście **(*A/N z tymi ufokami to nie na serio, po prostu zaczerpałam trochę ze swojego życia i moja niechęć przelała się też na fikcyjne postaci)**.

— Naruto-kun? — powiedziała Hinata po pewnej chwili.

— Hę?

— Ignorujmy ich — odparła, wskazując na grupę idiotów. — I przechodzimy. — Tak też zrobili. Jak się natknęli na czyjąś nogę, wykręcali ją mu ze stawu za pomocą dwóch palców u stóp. Jak się można było spodziewać, wstali (niektórzy jednak nie, cicho na ławkach jęczeli z bólu) i zagrodzili przejście całkowicie.

— Co jest? — spytał Naruto. — Chyba wolno jeszcze se spokojnie przejść tym korytarzem?

— Ale mi pojechałeś, młody! Nam 3g, należy się szacunek, a ty go nie okazałeś.

— Nie mam zamiaru szanować brudnych szczyli, myślących tylko o czubkach swoich nosów — stwierdził Naruto, wyciągając kunai i wypruwając flaki głównemu debilowi **(* A/N Sory, że taka makabra, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać xD)**. Reszta się zesrała w gacie i uciekła. Jeszcze po drodze Hinata rozwaliła łeb jakiemuś idiocie, przyklejonemu do jakiejś laski, i który tylko chrząkał jak świnia (i zresztą na takową wyglądał) i cały czas się przechwalał czymś, czego nie zrobił. Usatysfakcjonowani, mogli na szczęście opuścić szkołę. Po drodze jeszcze trafili na okularnika, który tylko krzyknął: "idę do pani!" i "jesteś u dyrektora!", po czym w połowie korytarza zawrócił. Nagle, przy wyjściu, na kogoś wpadli.

— Uważaj, jak leziesz! — krzyknął Naruto.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała Hinata. Osobą, na którą wpadli, była dziewczyna o długich czarnych włosach, ubrana w czerwony sweterek i uśmiechająca się miło.

— My się chyba nie znamy — powiedziała. — Jestem Keiko.

— Hinata...

— Naruto. Słuchaj, wiesz może, gdzie my jesteśmy?

— Obcokrajowcy?

— Można to tak nazwać.

— Polska. Łódź — odparła Keiko. — Chcecie, mogę was oprowadzić po mieście. Aha, i dzięki, że załatwiliście tych idiotów.

— Nie ma problemu — powiedział Naruto. — No i przyda się przewodnik. Poszli więc do parku. Hinata wdrapała się na gałąź i zasnęła, a Naruto usiadł pod drzewem, badając strukturę jednego z pączków, które kupiła dla wszystkich Keiko. Ona sama jednak gdzieś znikła. W końcu Naruto zdecydował się na zjedzenie, czego później nie żałował. Przez ten czas Keiko wróciła, wołając Hinatę. Ta, gwałtownie wybudzona ze snu, zleciała z drzewa, przygniatając Naruto.

— Naruto-kun, gdzie jesteś? — zmartwiła się Hinata.

— Fuhhhai — usłyszała zduszony głos. Natychmiast poderwała się na nogi.

— Naruto-kun, nic ci nie jest? — zmartwiła się. — Gomen nasai! — przeprosiła szybko.

— Dobra, nie ma już sprawy — odparł chłopak. — Idziemy dalej?

— Ale nigdzie nie widzę Keiko — powiedziała niepewnie Hinata. — Gdzie ona może być? Zapytajmy ludzi.

Naruto westchnął.

— Znowu? Tylko nie to! — krzyknął.

— Jak chcesz, tym razem ja mogę się spytać, a ty możesz się trzymać z daleka. Martwię się o nią.

— No, niech ci będzie... — powiedział zrezygnowany Naruto i polazł za Hinatą. Kolejnym wyzwaniem (czyt. osoby, której się mieli zapytać) była dość dziwna babka, wyglądająca jak czarownica. Zdaje się, że nauczycielka plastyki ze szkoły, w której pozbyli się dwóch największych idiotów.

— Przepraszam, nie widziała pani miłej dziewczyny w czerwonym sweterku z czarnymi długimi włosami? — zapytała Hinata. — Jest z tej szkoły tu obok.

Wiedźma zastanawiała się, a tymczasem Naruto bawił się rasenganem.

— Odłóż ten komputer! — krzyknęła nagle czarownica. A do Hinaty powiedziała: ,,Ach, Keiko! Szukajcie jej w krainie książek". I odleciała na swojej miotle.

— "Kraina książek", o co tej wiedźmie chodziło? — zapytał Naruto.

— Księgarnia, idioto! — wkurzyła się Hinata. — Na szczęście jest blisko. Widziałam ją z czubka drzewa.

— No to idziemy! — krzyknął Naruto. Kiedy dotarli już do księgarni, usłyszeli znajomy dźwięk. Nagle przed nimi stała kolejna wiedźma - pani od fizyki. Trzymała w ręku pokrytą wzorami fizycznymi, więc nie było mowy o pomyłce. Zatarasowała sobą całe wejście, tak, że nie można było przejść. Powiedziała: „Dopóki moja koleżanka nie wyjdzie stąd z nową księgą fizycznej magii, nikt nie wejdzie, ani nie wyjdzie". Tak więc rozpoczęło się żmudne czekanie (nie warto było zadzierać z tą diaboliczną wiedźmą, nie wiadomo, jak straszliwe znała czary). Kiedy nareszcie pani od plastyki wyszła z księgarni i obie odleciały na miotłach, można było wreszcie wejść do środka.

— Rozdzielmy się — powiedział Naruto. — Ja szukam z lewej, ty z prawej. Hinata skinęła głową. Nagle dało się słyszeć radosny okrzyk.

— Na... Naruto-kun! — zawołała przyjaciela Hinata.

— Co jest? Znalazłaś? — Naruto podbiegł do niej i stanął jak wryty. Cała półka była zapełniona mangami o wielkim tytule: „Naruto". Chłopak otworzył jedną z nich i zaskoczyło go to jeszcze bardziej. Były tam opisane dokładnie jego przygody z rysunkami idealnie oddającymi wygląd wszystkich, których znał. Hinata z wypiekami na twarzy czytała o walce Naruto z Sasuke, a sam Naruto zainteresował się potyczkami z Akatsuki.

— Och, co wy tu robicie? — usłyszeli znajomy głos.

— Keiko! — Hinata podskoczyła, zaskoczona. — Nie strasz nas więcej! Co się stało? Szukaliśmy cię.

— Serio? Nie trzeba było! — odparła Keiko. — Po prostu zobaczyłam reklamę mojej ulubionej książki — wyjaśniła. — Wyszła najnowsza część i skoro byłam w pobliżu księgarni, postanowiłam ją sobie kupić. — Pokazała na książkę trzymaną w ręku.

— Keiko, jesteś trochę jak Kakashi-sensei — powiedział Naruto. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. — Nieważne — dodał. Oboje z Hinatą kupili te mangi sobie na pamiątkę i wraz z Keiko poszli dalej zwiedzać miasto.

Keiko poprowadziła ich dalej, aż zatrzymała się przed pijalnią czekolady i weszli do środka. Zamówiła wszystkim po kubku czekolady i gdy wreszcie ją dostali...

— Niebo w gębie! — stwierdził Naruto.

— Oishii — zgodziła się Hinata. Keiko się uśmiechnęła.

— Wiedziałam, że wam zasmakuje — odparła. Trochę se tam pogadali o głupotach i poleźli dalej. Akurat przechodzili koło McDonalda. Hinata zauważyła znajome postacie. Pierwsza, to nauczyciel matmy, jedzący wielkiego hamburgera. Drugą zaś-okularnik. Zapewne na kogoś kablował.

— Powinien mieć fuchę kabla na stałe — stwierdził Naruto. — Nadaje się do tego.

Keiko i Hinata cicho zachichotały. Łazili tak do wieczora. Rozstali się pod domem Keiko.

— Zobaczymy się jutro po południu, pa! — pożegnała się Keiko.

— Pa — odparli Naruto z Hinatą. Zostali zmuszeni spędzić noc na drzewie. Naruto usadowił się przy samym czubku, zaś Hinata, nieco niżej. Rano dziewczynę obudził głuchy trzask, po czym leżała na ziemi, przygnieciona przez wciąż śpiącego Naruto. Próbowała wszystkiego, nawet wrzeszczała mu do ucha. Prosiła o pomoc przechodzących ludzi (najczęściej starych dziadów, którzy se wyszli na poranny spacerek xD), ale słyszała tylko: „Ach, ta młodzież!" i inne takie. Nagle przez ulicę przechodził nauczyciel od matmy. Z drugiego końca świata można było usłyszeć jego: „Proszę bardzo, klasa powstań". Naruto zerwał się na równe nogi i porwał Hinatę, ukrywając ich oboje przed złowrogim matematykiem.

— Słuchaj, w pobliżu jest lunapark — powiedział Naruto. — Nie wiem, co to jest, ale chcesz iść sprawdzić? — zapytał. — Wydaje się dość zabawne.

— Eto, eto... niech będzie — odparła swoim zwyczajnym nieśmiałym głosem. Więc udali się w tamtą stronę. Zauważyli, że mimo wczesnej pory, całkiem dużo ludzi kieruje się tam. Gdy weszli, zaskoczyło ich to wszystko, co się znajdowało w lunaparku. Na dodatek wszystko było ozdobione sercami. Na próbę postanowili się przejechać kolejką. Kupili bilety i wsiedli. Najpierw jechała wolno, potem coraz szybciej, aż zamazywał się świat dookoła. Gdy wysiedli, głód dał im we znaki. Naruto coś na to zaradził i kupił jakieś porządne jedzenie. Łazili tak do 12:30.

— Ej, o której się kończą lekcje? — spytał Naruto.

— A cholera wie — odparła Hinata. — Możemy pójść sprawdzić. Około godziny pierwszej dotarli na podwórko i z ciekawości zerknęli do sali gimnastycznej.

— Rozdajemy walentynki — powiedział gościu stojący na środku sali i wyczytywał imiona. W pewnym momencie: „ Dla pani Joanny od chłopaków z klasy drugiej gimnazjum". Nauczycielka podeszła i odebrała kartkę. Jednak to powtórzyło się wiele razy, aż Dżoana miała 9 serduszek w ręku. Było to o tyle śmieszne, że od czasu do czasu się taka trafiała. Potem jednak panią przestało to bawić i stwierdziła, że na następnej lekcji dla żartu ich odpyta. Keiko wyszła z wielkim naręczem kartek (większość od przewodniczącego xD). Potem jeszcze klasa pierwsza miała w-f, więc również musieli przeczekać. Pojawili się w środku po zakończeniu lekcji. Zarumieniona Keiko podbiegła do nich.

— Wesołych walentynek! — powiedziała. — Nie zgadniecie, co się stało!

— No, na pewno nie — stwierdził Naruto.

— Zakochałam się w przewodniczącym! — odparła szczęśliwa Keiko. — Nawet mu wysłałam walentynkę! Od niego też dostałam!

— Gratulacje! — powiedziała Hinata.

— Taaa — odparł Naruto. — Możemy już iść?

Keiko skinęła głową. Wyszli więc z tej ciasnoty i ruszyli na miasto.

Dwa dni później.

Naruto i Hinata postanowili nie wracać już do szkoły, po licznych incydentach, które tam miały miejsce, kiedy przychodzili po Keiko (jakieś tam drobne głupotki, nie warto pisać, nic specjalnie zabawnego). Dziś więc czekali na nią na swoim drzewie. Po jakimś czasie przylazła wreszcie, trzymając jakąś torbę, którą chwilę później rzuciła w Naruto. Ten złapał ją centymetr przed twarzą i otworzył, pakując łeb do środka.

— Pączki? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Keiko kiwnęła głową.

— Na tłusty czwartek, dla was — odparła z uśmiechem. Naruto zrobił zdziwioną, minę, Hinata miała to wszystko gdzieś.

— Ach, mówiłaś! — powiedział po chwili namysłu chłopak i zabrał się za jedzenie.

— A ty? — spytała Hinata.

— Spokojna głowa, ja już jadłam — odparła Keiko. — Rozdawali w szkole.

Chwilę potem, usłyszeli, że ktoś idzie w pobliżu. Miał wielgachną torbę, którą niósł przed sobą, co utrudniało mu poruszanie się, gdyż niewiele mógł widzieć zza niej.

— Wyje*ę, czy nie wyje*ę — mówił pod nosem. Keiko najwyraźniej ten głos wydawał się znajomy, bo popędziła w jego stronę. Kiedy postać odłożyła torbę, wszystko stało się jasne, a Naruto i Hinata wyszczerzyli się do siebie nawzajem. Tą osobą był przewodniczący szkoły Keiko. Ten sam, od którego dostała tyle kartek walentynkowych. Pogawędził se z Keiko, po czym otworzył torbę i powiedział, że ona i jej przyjaciele mogą się poczęstować **(* A/N prawdziwy by chyba tak nie zrobił xD ale co tam :P)**. Wzięli więc kolejne pączki i jedli. Naruto jeszcze podżerał potem więcej.

— Dzięki — powiedziała Keiko.

— Spoko. To ja spier*alam. Muszę to starym zanieść — wyjaśnił. Poszedł więc, a Keiko, będąc w lepszym humorze złożyła dziwną propozycję.

— Hinata, Naruto, chcecie do mnie wpaść na trochę? — spytała. Zaskoczeni, zgodzili się. Weszli więc do domu Keiko, która od razu zaprowadziła ich do swojego pokoju. Było to całkiem spore pomieszczenie, elegancko urządzone, a na wielkim półmisku na stoliku, leżały cukierki. Oczywiście, poczęstowała ich. Czas do wieczora minął im na pogaduszkach. Kiedy zrobiło się późno, pożegnali się i wyszli. Było już ciemno. Dwoje cieni siedziało na gałęzi odbywając poważną rozmowę.

— Dawaj mi to idioto, bo będą bęcki! — krzyknęła jedna z postaci, o wyraźnie kobiecych kształtach. Postać stojąca obok niej stanęła jak wryta. Po chwili namysłu oddała szalonej krzykaczce pączka, który był chytrze ukrywany przez cały dzień.

— Dziękuję ci, Naruto, że dałeś mi ostatniego pączka — powiedziała Hinata, pochłonęła jedzenie w błyskawicznym tempie, po czym poszła spać na gałęzi, zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć.

W piątek czekali na Keiko dość długo. Był już późny wieczór, kiedy przyszła, więc umówili się na sobotę rano. Wtedy Keiko opowiedziała im, co się stało, że się spóźniła.

— Wczoraj w szkole była dyskoteka — zaczęła. — Najpierw dla podstawówki, a nasza miała zacząć się o 18.00 i Alban, który wcześniej prowadził tą dla dzieciaków, do każdego mówił, że jak przyjdzie przewodniczący o 19.00 i puści reggae to mamy wyjść. Taa, oczywiście cała moja mądra klasa jak przewodnik przyszedł, poszła za Albanem i zrobili se dyskotekę w klasie, i dosłownie

zostałam tylko ja z taką dziewczyną ze starszej klasy na sali, potem przyszły inne koleżanki i już nas przeciwko Albanowi było więcej. No i tak jakiś czas było, potem przewodniczący jakoś to rozkręcił... i właśnie potem, wiedźma numer trzy, nauczycielka WOSu (i historii w młodszych klasach) - Marcelina przyszła na salę i zaczęła wrzeszczeć na przewodniczącego i jego kolegę, że se, kurde, muzykę zagłuszają, a poza tym nieodpowiednie teksty i bla bla bla. Potem Maćko się zaczął wkurzać i jeszcze do tego wszystkiego Alban się dowalił z tekstem: „Ja miałem prowadzić, Maciek, spierdalaj". Oczywiście Marcelinka na to nic, potem Maciek jeszcze powiedział do Marceliny: "A jak pani idzie do klubu to podchodzi pani do DJa i mówi, żeby to wyłączył?" i tak dalej. Mało co, gdybyśmy go nie przytrzymywali i nie uspokajali, to by dowalił Albanowi, a przy okazji Marcelinie. No i potem Alban dostał 25 minut dla siebie, oczywiście my wszyscy z sali wyszliśmy, usiedliśmy na ławkach, tam gdzie debile, których, z wiadomych powodów nie było i tak se siedzieliśmy, a potem znów Marcelina przyszła, bo cały czas coś tam marudziła, w ogóle Maciek był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi, że naprawdę byłoby kiepsko. Potem Albanek coś tam puszczał, a Marcelinka powiedziała, że czytała wywiad z Gotye i wie co sobą reprezentuje, a Maciek odparł: „Fajnie, że na mojej stronie są wywiady ze wszystkimi" i jeszcze raz tekst: „Czy pani chodzi do klubów ?". Oczywiście odpowiedź brzmiała: „nie, ale coś tam, bla bla bla". Potem my znów weszliśmy, no i było fajnie, ale jak zawsze Marcelinka musiała się odezwać, bo usłyszała w piosence: „sadzić, palić, zalegalizować !" i, że znów zagłuszają muzykę. Cała moja klasa znów była za Albanem. No i jeszcze była inteligentna wymiana zdań Maćka z Marceliną, no i se w końcu poszła, ale potem usłyszała w piosence „chu*", i koniec, ogłoszony przez Maćka: „Ja się mogę zawinąć, to jest mój sprzęt, a Alban może sobie tutaj robić, ale beze mnie. Ja nie przychodzę tutaj po to, żeby się użerać...". Na to Marcelina: „To ty się UŻERASZ ?", potem Maciek odparł: „jak tak, to ja już więcej nic nie zorganizuję, nie będzie dyskotek do końca, i na pewno już nikt nie przyjdzie chyba, że opieka się zmieni". Ale naprawdę warto było zobaczyć Maćka i Marcelinę wrzucających na siebie nawzajem. A jeszcze jak Maciek

wychodził, powiedział: „muszę się przewietrzyć" i jeszcze do Marceliny coś takiego: „dziękuję za rozchrzanienie imprezy".

— No, to wszystko wyjaśnia — stwierdził Naruto. Hinata pokładała się ze śmiechu.

— Można sobie to było wyobrazić! — wykrztusiła, wciąż rozbawiona. Nagle zauważyła plakat reklamujący koncert. — Idziemy? — spytała. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Było blisko, więc szybko dotarli.

— Zaraz, zaraz — powiedział Naruto. — Czy ja takiego plakatu gdzieś nie widziałem?

— Rzeczywiście, wygląda znajomo. — przyznała Hinata.

— Yay! Joł, młodzi! — wykrzyczał artysta na scenie.

— Skąd ja to znam? — spytał ponownie Naruto.

— Mój rap jest wypełniony pasją, bejbi! Teraz, słuchajcie mnie! To będzie nowy enka rap, gosaku! Yay!

— Drop kick!

Hinata stała na scenie z założonymi rękami, obok wgniecionej w podłogę postaci.

— To jest przecież...! — wydusił Naruto. — Killer Bee!

— I ty, Hinaciu przeciwko mnie? — powiedział Killer Bee wstając. — Widzę, że mój braciszek cię czegoś nauczył. Bolało, jak cholera. Robisz postępy. Hinata uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

— Nic dziwnego, że wydawało mi się, że już widziałem te plakaty — powiedział Naruto, stając koło Hinaty. — Były porozwieszane w całej Kumogakure, kiedy byliśmy tam z wizytą.

— Skąd się tu wziąłeś? — spytała Hinata.

— A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? — odparł Bee. — Braciszek mnie wykopał po raz kolejny ze sceny i znalazłem się tutaj. To było jakieś... 5 dni temu?

— My wpadliśmy do dziury — odparł Naruto. — Warto przedstawić naszą koleżankę z tego świata. Pomaga nam przeżyć. To Keiko.

— Cześć! — powiedziała Keiko i przybiła z Bee wymuszonego żółwika.

— A jak ty tu żyjesz? — spytała Hinata.

— Z koncertów — odparł beztrosko Bee. Naruto i Hinata zrobili jednocześnie skrzywione i zdziwione miny. — Przychodzą tłumy.

— To ci ludzie z tego świata mają AŻ TAK zły gust muzyczny? — szepnęła Hinata do Naruto. Ten się załamał.

Następnego dnia w tym samym miejscu.

— Ja już mam tego dosyć — stwierdził Naruto.

— I mnie to mówisz? — odparła Hinata udręczonym głosem. Nagle cała konstrukcja, na której stali zaczęła się niebezpiecznie chwiać i drewno zaraz miało spaść wszystkim na głowy, ale nagle rozległ się czyjś głos.

— Chire, senbonzakura. — W powietrzu unosiło się tysiące płatków wiśni, które rozcinały drewno na kawałeczki, dzięki czemu nic się nikomu nie stało. Wszyscy się rozglądali w poszukiwaniu wybawiciela, ale nie było tu nikogo oprócz nich. No dobra, jeszcze ktoś był. Zobaczyli znajomą grupę ludzi. Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy.

— To niemożliwe! — wykrztusił. A jednak. Drogą obok nich szedł matematyk, a za nin dreptały klasy pierwsza i druga gimnazjum. Zauważyli w tłumie Keiko. Ta uśmiechnęła się do nich i stając za nauczycielem udawała, że podciąga spodnie. Cała trójka się roześmiała. Co było jeszcze zabawniejsze, matematyk w tej samej chwili autentycznie zatrzymał się i podciągnął spodnie. Teraz już ryczeli ze śmiechu, ale w bezpiecznej odległości. Pewne było, iż matematyk nie uratował ich swoim podciągnięciem spodni, tak więc, któż mógł to być? Bee nie wyglądał, jakby go to obchodziło, bo zapisywał kolejne beznadziejne rymy w swojej książeczce. Tak więc także Naruto i Hinata dali se z tym spokój. Poszli więc se połazić po okolicy. Usłyszeli szum wody. Udali się w tamtą stronę i trafili na plażę (nie wiem, skąd w Łodzi plaża, ale trudno xD). Oprócz nich były tylko dwie osoby. Oboje mieli czarne długie włosy, tylko jedno z nich było chłopakiem, a drugie - dziewczyną. Siedzieli na piasku, ubrani w stroje kąpielowe i budowali coś.

— Myślę, że powinienem zrobić mu odrobinę chudsze ręce — odezwał się chłopak.

— Nii-sama jest wspaniały! Jego gust jest wyrafinowany — powiedziała dziewczyna. Przyglądając się tworzonym przez nich postaciom, można powiedzieć, że byli to Wodorostowy Ambasador i króliczek Chappy. W końcu nasza gromadka też się rozłożyła na plaży (nawet zainwestowali w kostiumy kąpielowe). Hinata siedziała zarumieniona na piasku, a Naruto z Killer Bee się pojedynkowali (Bee pożyczył nawet Naruto jedną swoją katanę i ćwiczyli walkę na miecze). Nieznajomi po jakimś czasie zainteresowali się tym, co robią i dołączyli do Hinaty w obserwacji pojedynku. Jak skończyli, chłopak wstał.

— Mogę się dołączyć? — spytał. — Wyglądacie na godnych przeciwników.

— A tak w ogóle, kim ty jesteś? — spytał Naruto.

— Kuchiki Byakuya — przedstawił się. — A tam siedzi moja siostra, Rukia.

— Konnichiwa — przywitała się Rukia.

— Uzumaki Naruto.

— Killer Bee.

— Hyuuga Hinata — przedstawili się po kolei. W końcu doszło do pojedynku między Naruto i Byakuyą. Po jakimś czasie jednak usłyszeli coś, czego się nie spodziewali.

— Chire, senbonzakura.

Wszystkich od Naruto zmroziło.

— To ty! — wykrzyknęła Hinata. Kuchiki zatrzymał się.

— O co chodzi? — spytał.

— Uratowałeś nam dzisiaj życie — odparła Hinata. — Dziękuję w imieniu wszystkich.

— Hmph!

— Ten drań przypomina mi trochę Sasuke, nie sądzisz, Hinata? — powiedział Naruto. Hinata kiwnęła głową. — Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby powiedział: „daijobu, bibi neko?" (Wszystko w porządku, wystraszony kotku?) z tym kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Po chwili wrócili do pojedynku.

— Shakkaho!

— Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Rasengan!

Jak wreszcie im się znudziło, usiedli koło reszty.

Po jakimś czasie przybiegła do nich zdyszana Keiko.

— Co jest? — spytała Hinata. — Nie na wycieczce?

— Skończyło się — odparła Keiko. — A poza tym w szkole został ogłoszony alarm zombiakowy.

— Że co? — spytali wszyscy jednocześnie.

— Ano tak — przyznała Keiko. — Ale to był fałszywy alarm.

— Jak to? — spytał Naruto.

— Normalnie. Nauczyciel, nie wiem czemu, się upił **(* A/N pomysł został zaczerpnięty z naszej "super lektury" xD)**. No i spojrzał na resztkę debili, stwierdził, iż są zombie, i ogłosił alarm — wyjaśniła Keiko, chichocząc. — Może i miał rację, bo tamta resztka debili wygląda jak trupy.

Wszyscy (przynajmniej ci, co rozumieli, o co chodzi xD) wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nagle przebiegła do nich dziwna, nieznajoma postać. Keiko jednak wydawała się znać tą osobę, gdyż zaczęła przejawiać zamiary ucieczki.

— Co jest, Keiko-chan? — spytała zmartwiona Hinata.

— Ja-gód-ka... — powiedziała tylko dziewczyna. Zdawała się jednocześnie trząść ze strachu i ze śmiechu.

— Teraz już zupełnie nie wiem, o co chodzi — westchnął Naruto.

— I ja — dołączyli się wszyscy.

— Nasza opiekunka wycieczki — odparła Keiko. — Jagódka to tak naprawdę przezwisko. Zostało wymyślone na podstawie jej imienia. Nazywa się Jagoda, czyż to nie śmieszne?

Jagódka przybyła już na swoje stanowisko. Stanęła obok wszystkich, patrząc na nich z góry. Przesunęła się jeszcze krokiem modelki bardziej w stronę Keiko, którą zamierzała ochrzanić. Walnęła prosto z mostu.

— Nie podpisałaś regulaminu dzisiejszej wycieczki! Czy masz coś na swoje wytłumaczenie?

— Nie sądzę, żebym słyszała, że miało to być od razu, a poza tym, musiałam iść od razu na zajęcia — odparła Keiko. Jagódka nie miała jak odpowiedzieć, więc wręczyła Keiko regulamin, który dziewczyna szybko podpisała. Zadowolona ze swoich umiejętności perswazji Jagódka oddaliła się krokiem modelki, w sobie tylko znanym celu. Hinata rozejrzała się po plaży. Nagle zauważyła już zbyt dobrze znaną sobie osobę. Siedziała w dziwnie wyglądającym namiocie, z kulą przed sobą. Wykonywała jakieś dziwne ruchy rękoma wokół owej kuli. Miała przy tym jeszcze bardziej dziwaczną minę, niż zazwyczaj na lekcji, czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tą samą stronę. Oprócz Hinaty, to chyba najbardziej załamanymi osobami byli Naruto i Keiko, oczywiście. Reszta nie widziała tej wiedźmy wcześniej na oczy, ale każdy chyba poczuł tą złowrogą aurę, bijącą od tejże podejrzanej postaci. Była ubrana jeszcze bardziej badziewnie niż zwykle, no i wydawała dziwne dźwięki, na pewno nie przypominające tych, jakie wydają istoty ludzkie. Tak to określę, żal, jak nie wiem co. Po chwili na plaży pojawiły się nowe osoby, które jednak są nam bardzo znane, a mianowicie: matematyk, wiedźma od plastyki i okularnik. Wiedźma od fizyki, widząc ich, szybko zwinęła swoje szmaty i dołączyła do nich. Wszyscy mieli na sobie stroje kąpielowe (poza wiedźmami, które założyły szaty czarownic). Matematyk oczywiście obowiązkowo miał przy kapielówkach pasek, dzięki któremu także mógł je sobie podciągać, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Wzięli ze sobą piłkę do siatkówki i udali się w miejsce, gdzie była rozłożona siatka i wyznaczone boisko. Niestety niezbyt długo mogli się nacieszyć tą wolnością, ponieważ na plażę wkroczyła osoba w niezbyt dobrym humorze.

— O cholera! — wyrwało się Keiko.

— Co jest? — spytał Killer Bee.

— Pani od religii — odparła grobowym głosem dziewczyna. — Chyba zapomniałam, że po tej krótkiej wycieczce mieliśmy iść na REKOLEKCJE!

Wściekła katechetka z grymasem na twarzy (dość powszechnie u niej występującym) przytoczyła się na plażę, wyciągnęła swoje łapska w kierunku grających nauczycieli i wyciągnęła ich z boiska, zostawiając ogłupiałego okularnika samego. Keiko wystarczyła się Milenisława **(* A/N taka aluzja do imienia naszej katechetki)** i pociągnęła za sobą Hinatę i Naruto, którzy potem czekali na nią pod kościołem. Kiedy wreszcie wylazła, opowiedziała im, że katechetka dostała opieprz od księdza, że przytaszczyła nauczycieli w strojach kąpielowych i grymas na jej twarzy osiągnął rekordowy poziom grozy. Z początku mieli zamiar wrócić na plażę, jednak Keiko zobaczyła, że przewodniczący idzie gdzieś w towarzystwie trzech kolegów, więc wpadła na pomysł śledzenia ich, na co wszyscy przystali. Szli więc sobie za nimi, czasem musieli trochę przyspieszać lub zwalniać. Wydawało się, że nie zauważyli ich obecności, więc śledzili dalej. W pewnym momencie chłopaki wleźli w jakieś przejście między blokami, koło jakichś krzaków. Tam nasza trójka nie mogła już za nimi podążać, bo by się w stu procentach skapli.

— Hmmmm... Co oni tam mogą robić? — zapytał z lekkim sarkazmem Naruto.

— A cholera wie — odparła Hinata.

— Pewnie poszli jarać — stwierdziła Keiko.

— Ale co teraz? — spytała Hinata. — Przecież nie możemy tam za nimi iść.

— Chodźmy naokoło — zaproponowała Keiko. Poszli więc. Kiedy się wydawało, że ich całkowicie zgubili zdarzyło się coś naprawdę ciekawego. Hinata stwierdziła, że to miejsce jest w jakiś sposób znajome, więc chciała pójść się temu przyjrzeć. Zrobili dwa kroki, ale nagle cała trójka podskoczyła.

— TO ONI! — krzyknęła szeptem Keiko i wszyscy dali nura za blok, stając przed jakąś klatką. Żeby nie tracić ich z oczu pokręcili się po okolicy, jednak nie dając się zauważyć.

— Poszli już! — powiedział Naruto, wskazując kierunek, w którym się udali. Wyszli więc wszyscy na prostą i śledzili ich tak, jak na początku. Z jedną małą różnicą. Tym razem szła z nimi jakaś nieznana naszej trójce dziewczyna.

— Ej, kto to jest? — spytał Naruto.

— Nie wiem — odparła Keiko.

— A może dziewczyna przewodniczącego? — zgadywała Hinata.

— Nie mów tak! — krzyknęła przerażona Keiko. Pełni obaw (w sumie tylko Keiko, ale co tam xD) poszli dalej.

— Pewnie zaraz przejdą przez tory — stwierdziła w pewnym momencie Keiko, jednak śledzona przez nich gromadka wydawała się zauważyć ich obecność, więc udawali, że idą do parku, ale tak naprawdę zza krzaków obserwowali przewodniczącego i spółkę. — No i wykrakałam — powiedziała Keiko, kiedy faktycznie tamci przeszli przez tory. W końcu i nasza trójka zdecydowała się tam podejść.

— Gdzie oni są? — spytał Naruto.

— Poszli na melinę — odparła Keiko.

— Są! Widzę coś żółtego! To przewodniczący! — zawołała Hinata. Pozostali się zaśmiali. Rzeczywiście jednak był to przewodniczący, a co za tym idzie, cała reszta. Weszli do jakiegoś budynku i zasłonili żaluzje.

— Co oni tam robią? — rzuciła Hinata ze śmiechem.

— Wiecie, ich jest czterech, ona jedna — powiedział Naruto chichocząc. Keiko trzepnęła Naruto w głowę.

— Co ty sobie myślisz? — powiedziała jednocześnie ze śmiechem i pełna obaw. Poszli więc zbadać. Na drzwiach widniał napis: "Drzwi antywłamaniowe". — No to jak drzwi antywłamaniowe, to dalej, nawet jakbyśmy chcieli, nie możemy wejść — zażartowała Keiko. Tak czy siak byliśmy zmuszeni, by wrócić, tak więc niechętnie zawróciliśmy.


End file.
